fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ninjas @ Shadows 20/3/11
Lets get this game underway! It's not only the Ninjas Vs. Shadows, it's also the very first game ever played in the FHL! Lets go to Dk64rules. LK: So Dk, how do you feel about hosting the first ever FHL game? Dk: Well Lemmy, it's quite an honor. With all these fans cheering for us, I'm confident that my players can do this. LK: Well, good luck out there. Dk: Thanks, we'll need it. Now lets go to the opposing manager, SonicWiki. LK: Well SW, your the first away team to play in the FHL. Are you confident that you can beat the Shadows? SW: Well, I must say, Dk's team looks very formidable, but so are we. I think we can win this first game. LK: Thank you, SW. It's Ninjas Vs. Shadows. Enjoy! Game Starting lineup for the Ninjas will be Talon and Laval at the defense, PKB on forward, and Tatan and Scarr on center. Starting lineup for the Shadows will be Sixty at Forward, Seven and Nine at the defense, and BloodCrawler and Twenty on center. Puck drops and the game will begin! Shadows win the faceoff and is given straight to BloodCrawler. He dodges back to avoid the puck going offside. He makes a gentle pass to Twenty who then makes a hard pass to Sixty. It's a 2-on-1 as Sixty closes in. Tatan manages to wedge the puck away from Sixty. Tatan and Scarr exchange passes while their teammates come back to the line. The Ninjas then begin their descent. Tatan gives the puck to Scarr as the Shadows take off BloodCrawler who is replaced with Impersona. Nine with a mean-looking bodycheck to Scarr! Looks like the hit sent the puck straight to PKB. PKB zips down the rink, over and around. Shot! And a save made by Jayl. We'll take a break now, no score yet. Ads *1 *2 *3 Game Welcome back. We saw some pretty good plays by the Shadows and the Ninjas tonight. No score yet, but I presume things will heat up this time. Lets get back to the game. Puck drops. Shadows win the faceoff again. This goes to Impersona who waits for his teammates and then begin the attack. PKB is traveling up the rink in an attempt to get the puck for his team. But for a 5-on-1, PKB doesn't have much of a chance to retrieve it. Impersona passes it to Seven who then dishes it back to Impersona in an attempt to throw PKB off balance. And unblocked Sixty falls into the play spot who then receives it from Impersona. Sixty puts the pedal to the medal as he moves up the rink with incredible speed. Laval and Talon are ready for him and form a blockage with theirs sticks and bodies. Sixty tries to deke around them, but Laval zipped from the blockage and took the puck, and Sixty, by surprise. Laval keeps the puck safe while his teammates regroup and SW puts Ginourm in for Talon. Laval passes the puck up to PKB. Look at PKB go! I didn't know he could deke like that! He's on a breakaway! He confronts the Shadow goalie. Shot! HE SCOOOOOOORES! And PKB, the team captain, earns himself and his team the first goal of the game, season, and the league! Lets get back to the center of the rink for the faceoff. Ninjas win the faceoff this time and the puck is quickly transferred over to Ginourm. Ginourm passes it up to Tatan, who attempts to deke out the opposing Twenty, but Twenty gets the puck from him and passes it back to Seven who then waits for his team to get back to Shadow territory. Seven dishes it out to Nine, who makes a big shot up the rink. BEEEEEEEEEEEEP! And that ends the first period with the Ninjas leading 1-0. Lets start the First Intermission. First Intermission Lets go to SonicWiki. LK: Now, SW, I had NO idea that PKB was able to deke like that. Were you aware that he possessed that skill? SW: Actually, Lemmy, I did. I've known PKB for quite a while, and he was always a tricky player to out-deke. That was one of the reasons I put him on forward. LK: Ah, that explains it. SW, I expect big things from this player of yours. Very big things. SW: I doubt you'll be disappointed, Lemmy. Now to Dk64rules. LK: Well, Dk, things aren't looking too good at this points for the Shadows. But you've still got plenty of time to make a comeback in this game. What do you think your players need to work most on in the 2nd period? Dk: If you ask me, I think we need to work on our offense. My players are very capable of scoring, but their defensive tactic is very impressive. I think we should try creating distractions to get their defense off-balance, then we'll get our forward to drive the puck up the rink and go for the net. LK: Well, looks like you've got it all planned out. Good luck out there. Ads *1 2nd Period Now, lets get ready for some more hockey! Continuing lineup for the Ninjas will be Ginourm and Laval on defense, Flash on forward, and Cyan and Ike on center. Continuing lineup for the Shadows will be Eight and Eight The Knight on defense, Amy on forward, and Sixteen and BloodCrawler on center. Puck drops! Ninjas win the faceoff and the puck goes to Laval. He slides backward and passes it to Cyan, who moves up the rink, adjactent with Ike. Eight goes to attack, but Cyan dishes it up to Ike. Eight leaves Cyan and goes to Ike. Where's Eight The Knight? There! Eight The Knight comes to help. He delivers a mean hip check to Ike! And the Shadows have the puck! I must say, Cyan and Ike had a good offensive tactic there. If they keep trying that, they'll get a good scoring chance. Now, Ginourm was given the puck and is now sliding up the rink. Ginourm slowly slides up the side of the rink. Sixteen skates right up to him and tries to get the puck out of his possession. But Ginourm fights back! It's an endless struggle between Man and Grubba! Ginourm is looking pretty tense! TWEET! And a penalty will be coming up against the Ninjas for slashing. Penalty: Ginourm, Defense, Ninjas. - Slashing. And now we go to a faceoff in Ninja territory. Puck drops! Shadows win the faceoff and the puck goes straight to Amy. Shot! And a save by Tea! BloodCrawler catches the rebound! HE SCOOOOOOORES! And that ties the game up and ends the Shadow powerplay early. Were taking a break now. 1-1 Ads *1 *2 *3 Game Welcome back. Lets go to the game! Teams get ready for the faceoff! Ninjas win the faceoff and the puck slides to Ginourm. With all his teammates in Ninja territory, he floors it! He skates up the rink with incredible speed. Sixteen, Eight, and Eight The Knight go after him. But the force of the monster's attack is too much. Their pushed back! Ginourm is now on a breakaway! Shot! And Jayl halts the game time. Ginourm is a very big player, and Shadow defense didn't have much of a chance there. Now, another faceoff in Shadow territory. Shadows win this faceoff and the puck is dished out to Eight. Eight heads behind the Shadow net with BloodCrawler and Amy on either side of him. What's this? It seems that Amy and Eight have formed a line with BloodCrawler, who now has the puck, in between them. Cyan goes to retrieve it from BloodCrawler, but Eight delivers a mean hip check! Cyan goes down! Unfortunately, neither BloodCrawler or Amy saw Flash come and smash into BloodCrawler, stealing the puck in the process. Flash then begins his decent on Jayl's net. Looks like Eight The Knight got caught up in all the action! He's no longer in between Flash and the net! Flash zips down the rink! He's does a deke! He spins around! A powerful backhander! And Jayl makes a glove save! Eight The Knight rushes back to help and delivers a strong hit to Flash, knocking him into the boards! Eight The Knight makes a strong slapshot up the rink! BEEEEEEEEP! And the 2nd period ends. It's 1-1. Stay tuned! 2nd Intermission This may only be the first game, but it's looking pretty intense! Lets go to SW. LK: So, SW, your one point and 20 minutes away from winning the first ever FHL game, think you can pull it off? SW: Why yes I do, LK. Even so, we can't let our guard down when were this close to it. Were gonna have to fight back hard. LK: Can't wait to see your players play. Now we go to Dk. LK: Well, Dk, you almost have them. If you can secure a lead in the 3rd period, the first FHL win goes to you. How does that make you feel? Dk: If we play hard, score a goal, and outlast the period, we'll have them. My team is strong and I believe we can win. LK: Thank you for your time. Now, back to the game! 3rd Period Final lineup for the Ninjas will be Bolt and Laval on defense, PKB on forward, and Tatan and Scarr on center. Final lineup for the Shadows will be Nine and Eight on defense, Eric on forward, and Impersona and Sixteen on center. Puck drops! Shadows win the faceoff and the puck goes to Eric, who makes a mad dash for the net. Shot! And an easy save by Tea. Bolt grabs the puck and sends it over to Tatan. Tatan exchanges passes with Scarr while they wait for PKB. PKB zips in between his teammates and receives the puck from Scarr. PKB takes a hard slapshot! And a glove save by Jayl! Now we go to the right of Jayl for the faceoff. Ninjas win the faceoff and the puck goes to Laval who starts skating up the rink and..Ooh! A nasty hit by Sixteen! Eight zips up to Sixteen's aid, Tatan goes to intercept the puck. Tatan's got the puck and is now trying to get back to Shadow territory, but Impersona won't let that happen. Impersona steals it makes a hard pass to Sixteen. Sixteen shoots! SCORES! And that puts the Shadows ahead by a point. Points are 2-1 in favor of the Shadows. Now we head to the blue line for the faceoff. Puck drops! Ninjas win the faceoff and the puck goes to PKB. He builds up momentum around Shadow territory, and makes a hard pass to Scarr, who lifts his stick. Slapshot! And stopped by Jayl! Nine gets the puck and zips up the rink will exchanging passes with Eight. Eric comes up and the puck goes to him! He passes it to Impersona! Shot! And a blocker save by Tea! Sixteen gets the rebound! And Tea pounces on that, stopping play! Were taking a break now. Shadows lead by a point. 2-1. Ads *1 Game Welcome back. When we left, the Shadows had jumped ahead by 1 point. We now go to Dk. LK: So Dk, now that your ahead, what's your plan now? Dk: Well, we won't take too many shots, and we'll handle the puck very carefully to avoid them getting the puck and scoring. Basically, were just going to kill some time until we can get a clear chance at the win. LK: Interesting. Thank you. Dk: Your welcome. Lets go to the rink! Puck drops! Shadows win the faceoff and the puck goes to Impersona, who goes right behind the net. Apparently following Dk's plan. What's this? The rest of Dk's squad is following him. Their forming a barricade around the net! This is bad news for the Ninjas, none of their players are big or strong enough to break through. Wait, what's happening here? Laval goes onto the Ninja bench, and they have Ginourm take his place. Ginourm skates toward the blue line, in an attempt to set up a good position. Now he's skating towards the Shadow barricade at full speed! He destroys the barricade, and their players go down! Ginourm squashes Impersona and rams the rest of the players down. Ginourm grabs the puck and goes on a breakaway! Ginourm passes it to PKB! PKB makes a hard pass back to Ginourm! Ginourm with a wicked slapshot! He SCOOOOOORES! What an amazing play by Ginourm! Oh, wait. There's going to be a delayed penalty coming to Ginourm for Interference. Regardless, Ginourm has proven himself a very strong player. Penalty: Ginourm, Defense, Ninjas: Slashing Puck drops! Shadows win the faceoff again. And during that point scored by Ginourm, Dk has told his team not to do their original plan. The puck goes to Eric who takes a wristshot. And an easy save by Tea. BEEEEEEEEEEEEP! And that ends the third period. Looks like this game will be going into overtime. Shadows @ Ninjas: End of Regulation. Ads FHL Overtime is brought to you by: OT This game will be going into overtime, as both teams were unable to get an uneven score in Regulation. Puck drops! Shadows win the faceoff and the puck goes to Sixteen. Sixteen dishes it up to Eight. Shot! And that's stopped by Tea! Bolt grabs the puck and skates toward center ice. Sixteen is already occupying their space and gives a poke check to Bolt. Bolt loses the puck! And Sixteen's shot is stopped by Tea. Tea throws it out to PKB. PKB skates up the rink at extreme speed! He once again dekes around the Shadow defense. He goes for a wirstshot up close! He faked it! He does a quick back-hander! But the tricky move didn't fool Jayl. Jayl grabs the puck and stops play. Now we head to the left of Jayl. Puck drops! Shadows win the faceoff and the puck immediately goes to Eric! Shot! He misses the net. Tatan makes a hard pass up to PKB! There's no players defending the Shadow territory! PKB is on a breakaway! PKB with a top-shelf wristshot! HE SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORES!!!!! It's all over, folks! The Newcunner Ninjas have won! They are the first ever victorious team in the FHL! They have won the very first ever FHL game! It's been a good time, but we have to go now. Good night, folks. Category:FHL Games